The Lives and Loves of Grimmauld Place
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: Shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry moves into Grimmauld place. Soon, everything changes. Out of a series of charitable impulses, the gloomy house begins to fill with a life that it has never known before -- that of a family. H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**So this whole story is pretty flash-fiction/vignette-y. It wont be more than, oh, ten chapters max, and skips around a lot. But, please, please enjoy!**

**OH, and vote in my poll please!**

Harry knew he was important. He was "the boy who lived", the "man who conquered". He had saved the world.

But Harry also knew there were a lot more people in the world who were more important—at least, in his mind. That is why he was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, a week after the death of Voldemort, his few possessions packed in a rucksack.

As if on queue, Mrs. Weasley bustled in, a strained look on her face. Harry stood, smiling kindly at her.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

She whipped around, smiling frantically as she saw him. "Oh, Harry! Yes, yes, what can I do for you?" The pile of laundry in her arms wobbled dangerously.

"Er, Mrs. Weasley, I've decided to move into Grimmauld place. You just seem really…tense, and you really need to slow down and mourn for Fred properly, with your family. Andromeda already agreed to come as well. We just want you to have some time alone." He placed his hand on her arm, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Oh, deary, are you sure? I don't mind having you here at all-"

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, you need it. I'll even take Hermione!"

"Take me where?" Hermione stood in the doorway, a puzzled expression on her face as she noticed Harry's rucksack.

"Er, to Grimmauld place. I'm moving in."

Hermione looked surprised, but understood very quickly by the begging glint in Harry's eyes. "Oh, right. Of course I'll go with you."

Harry beamed at her, and Mrs. Weasley looked worried. "If you're sure, Harry, dear…"

"Absolutely positive." Harry shifted uncomfortably where he stood; he would much rather stay with his adopted family, eating hot, home cooked meals with his surrogate brothers and sisters.

But the Weasley family was more important than he ever would be.

* * *

Harry walked down the main hallway of Grimmauld place, suddenly overcome with the feeling of regret. Though Kreacher had done a magnificent job cleaning the house, it was still dark and depressing. This was no house to raise a child in.

And that was exactly what he planned to do. Andromeda and Teddy were right behind him, bags floating by their shoulders as they followed him to their new room.

"Oh, I forgot how creepy this place was. Mum always made us visit dear Auntie Walburga…" Andromeda trailed off, a bitter tone in her voice as she talked about her aunt.

Harry had grown to really like Andromeda in the week since the battle. Though stricken with grief, she was a strong woman and reminded Harry greatly of her late daughter.

"Well, nothing a few good color-changing spells can't fix. Maybe transfigure some of these snakes into lions. Or badgers." She smiled, then turned her attention to Teddy, who was entertaining himself by flashing through hair colors. "Aww, Teddy…."

They reached the drawing room, where Harry set down his bags. Andromeda continued on down the hall to the bedroom where she and Teddy would sleep, making baby noises at the giggling infant in her arms.

Hermione followed Harry into the room, setting her bags down as well. She had been absolutely silent the entire time, her face emotionless. Harry clapped his hand on her shoulder, hoping she wasn't regretting this move as well.

"You didn't have to come with us. You could have stayed with the Weasley's," he said. She shook her head, frowning.

"I'm not _you_, Harry. I'm not their adopted daughter. I'm just Ron's friend, your friend. I'm not perpetually welcome there like you are." She picked up her bag again, and Harry followed suite, leading the way up the stairs.

"Hermione, Mrs. Weasley loves you. The whole family does."

She shook her head, bushy hair bouncing around. "Not really. They're all angry with me at the moment."

They reached the second landing, and kept going straight up to the third. "Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I kissed Ron, then 'broke it off' with him. Honestly, it was just an end-of-the-world reaction. At least _he _understood that. It's just that no one else in that family did." They reached the third landing, pausing for a moment.

"So you and Ron aren't dating?" Disappointment and relief filled his mind. He was sad for his friends' lack of love lives, but he was glad it wouldn't interfere with his friendship with either of them. The last thing he needed was another battle.

"Nope." They walked up the last landing, standing outside of the two bedrooms that made up the fourth floor.

"So, my leaving gave you no other choice then?" Harry was started to feel guilty; he had no idea his impulsive act would affect her so much.

She smiled knowingly. "Pretty much. But that's alright. I would have left soon anyways, gone and lived with my parents in Australia. I was starting to feel a bit unwelcome"

Harry frowned, sensing his friend's hurt. But Hermione wasn't one to dump her emotions on everyone else.

"Er, I'm going to go unpack now." She turned to enter Regulus's room, lingering by the doorway for a second.

"Hermione?" She turned, a curious look on her face.

"Yes?"

Harry paused, seeming rather embarrassed. "You're always welcome here."

She looked surprised, then smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Thanks, Harry."

* * *

Harry fell back onto Sirius' old bed, staring at the Gryffindor posters and bikini-clad girls that lined the walls. The world seemed to have stopped from the moment Voldemort had fallen to the ground, and Harry wasn't sure what he would do once it started moving again.

The sky slowly darkened outside his window, but he was content to lie on his godfather's bed, eyes drooping as he examined the picture of the Marauders that Sirius had stuck to his wall. The boys laughed and joked around, the sight slowly soothing Harry to sleep.

Sobs came from the room across from his, startling Harry from his reverie. But as soon as they woke him, they subsided into thin air, and Harry was left alone in the silence of his thoughts, wondering if he had just imagined the noise.

* * *

They hadn't been living in the house for more than twenty-four hours when Pigwidgeon arrived. Expecting Ron's messy scrawl, Harry was surprised to find Ginny's wild cursive spread across the page like wildfire.

_Harry-_

_I know I shouldn't be asking you this, and you really don't owe anyone anything because you just freaking beat Voldemort, but I have a favor to ask of you. I was at St. Mungo's an hour ago, with Luna visiting her father, when I saw Dean and his family in the refugee section. I know you and Dean were never that close, but he's still a good friend of mine, and he needs a place to live. Please, please, please- for me- consider taking him and his family in, just for a little while. Please._

_-Ginny_

_P.S. Luna says hello_

Harry stared at the sheet, then walked across the hall to Hermione's room. He poked his head around the door to find the girl sitting on Regulus' old bed, brushing out her hair. It was sticking up everywhere, still messy from sleep.

Without saying a word, he handed her the letter, sitting on the edge of her dresser. She read it quickly, then handed it back to him, biting her lip.

He raised his eyebrows at her, and she nodded, and they left silently, shouting to Andromeda as they apparated away.

* * *

St. Mungo's was the most crowded Harry had ever seen it. The walls were lined with people, some sleeping, some pacing, some crying, some laughing. Harry and Hermione searched the crowd, looking for the tall frame of their former classmate.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, pointing to a cot in the corner of one of the waiting rooms. There sat Dean Thomas, looking just as worn out as when they had last seen him at the Battle of Hogwarts. He was slumped against the wall, his arms wrapped around two small girls. Two other girls were on the bed beside him, one leaning against each arm.

"They must be his sisters," Hermione whispered to Harry, then tugged on his arm, leading him forward. He followed, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Dean?" Hermione asked, crouching by his cot. He stirred, looking surprised as he registered the witch's face.

"Hermione? Harry? What are you two doing here?" He asked, straightening up. The girls on either side of him moaned, slapping him on the arms for waking them up. The two younger girls continued to sleep, snuggled against their brother's chest.

"We came to offer you and your family a place to stay." Hermione answered for Harry, nodding towards his sisters.

He frowned. "The Burrow? I really don't think there's enough room for all of us, and they just lost Fred-"

It was Harry who cut him off, holding up his hand. "No, we don't mean the Burrow. My godfather left me a house when he died, and we moved in. There's plenty of room for you and your family." Dean looked at him in wonder, cocking his head to the side.

"Are you sure? There are so many of us…" He looked down at his two youngest sisters, kissing the smallest one's head. Hermione smiled softly.

"Of course. Andromeda Tonks and her grandson are living with us as well. It'll be fine." She waved her wand at their small bags of clothes, levitating them in the air.

Dean smiled widely, shaking the two older girls. "Thank you so much! Vera! Anneliese! Go find Mum and Dad! Tell them we have a new home!"

* * *

The Thomas family was a nice addition to the gloomy halls of Grimmauld place. Vera, a loud and head-strong sixteen-year-old, enjoyed following Harry around, making him spill the secrets of her brother's love-life or tell her what the other Gryffindors were like. Fourteen-year-old Anneliese, quiet and demure compared to her sister, kept to herself mostly, but enjoyed borrowing books from Hermione to read in the evenings. Felicity, a year younger than Anneliese, was a living firecracker, and could often be seen racing up and down the stairs, doing cartwheels and leaps through the halls, laughing loudly. She was often followed by Hazel, a small ten-year-old girl with wild braids filled with different-colored beads. Harry grew a liking for the youngest girl, as she reminded him greatly of Luna Lovegood.

Janet and Michael Thomas were kind people, and helped out around the house. Janet took a liking to Teddy, finding his ever-changing hair to be fascinating, and Michael and Andromeda could often be seen talking animatedly as Janet rocked the baby to sleep.

Harry and Hermione had spent the day of the family's arrival changing the ever-present green and black to shades of red and gold, transfiguring the carvings of snakes into lions and fairies and dragons. Hermione even figured out a spell to make a set of butterfly figurines to fly around the ceiling of Hazel's room, which the strange girl would watch intently from time to time.

The evening after the Thomas's arrival found Harry and Hermione de-Slytherining Regulus's room. Hermione was hanging a blue curtain over the articles about Deatheaters that were permanently stuck to the wall, and Harry was trying to transfigure the Slytherin posters into Gryffindor ones, with very little luck.

"Argh! Why wont it just change?!" Harry jabbed his wand at the poster, frustration welling up inside him. Hermione laughed softly, walking over to where he stood. With a flick of her wand, the green snake disappeared, replaced by a golden lion. Harry grinned sheepishly at the witch, the moved on to the next poster, wondering what he could replace the Deatheater Propaganda with.

Hermione turned to organize the bookshelf, tossing all of the dark arts books in a corner. Harry stared at the floor in concentration, then smiled, an idea forming in his head. He waved his wand, letting the magic flow across the poster.

"Harry, do you think it's safe to throw away this book, or should we try to burn it? I feel like it might curse us if we try to destroy it tho-" Hermione stopped in mid-turn, nearly dropping the book in her hand. There, where a dark, oppressive poster once hung there was now a large photo of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, smiling and laughing, throwing leaves at each other outside of the Burrow. Ron tackled Harry, who pulled Hermione down with him. The three rolled through the leaves, more carefree than Hermione had ever seen them.

"Oh, Harry…" She breathed, touching the poster tentatively. "This is amazing!

He smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. She slammed into his open side, hugging him tightly around the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Er, you're welcome, Hermione." He patted her head, laughing at her reaction. "Seriously, Hermione, I can't breath." She let go, blushing furiously, but still beaming with gratitude. She walked back over to the book shelf, but seemed distracted, barely looking at the books as she slid them into place.

"Harry?" She finally asked, clutching a battered copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five _in her hands. Harry turned from his attempt to change the color of the bed sheets to match the curtains Hermione had hung, eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

She looked down, a flush creeping across her cheeks again. "Oh, never mind."

Harry frowned. It wasn't like Hermione to not speak what was on her mind; she was very vocal about those things.

But then again, what did Harry know? He never really understood girls.

But that night, as he drifted off to sleep, the sound of sobs drifted back into his room, and he knew something was wrong.

**Okay, so this one was short. I assure you that the next chapters will be longer and will introduce more characters. This was just sort of a pilot. With a depressing ending. I promise happier moments in the future!**

**Up Next: Luna and Xeno! Yay!!! The crazy parade comes to town!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW, I have a new account for all of my random one-shots. It's **_**Light Blue Walls**_**(link on profile). Please go check it out! All of my old ones are there and some new ones as well! Thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

Luna spun around the yard, holding a basket full of toxic-looking berries she insisted would give the workers strength. Harry took a few to be nice, but dropped them as soon as she looked away. Ron coughed violently, trying to mask his laughter.

The Lovegood's home was completely destroyed. At the moment they were just trying to clear the rubble, and that itself was a mighty task. Harry, Dean, and the Weasley sons were hard at work, all in various states of sweat and undress. Ginny worked alongside them, keeping up pretty well for her lack of large muscles. Hermione, however, had been demoted pretty quickly to water girl, a position she wasn't thrilled about.

Vera, on the other hand, was quite excited to be surrounded by sweaty guys. Hermione had brought her along after much begging, and no guy(save her brother) was safe from the muggle-girl's stare.

Harry and Ron pocketed their wands, having just finished moving an incredibly stuck piece of framing, and headed over to water-bearers. Neither was wearing a shirt, the heat finally getting to them, and Ron's skin was red and freshly-freckled. Harry's skin had turned a bit pink, and Hermione chastised them for not wearing sun-block potion.

"I told you so. Now look at you two!" Hermione crossed her arms, water forgotten.

"What about me?" Ron asked, turning to get some water from the over-eager Vera.

Hermione and Harry scoffed in unison. "Ronald, you look like a tomato," she said.

He scowled at the both of them playfully, then thanked Vera for the water and walked off. Harry turned to Hermione, looking expectant.

"What?" She asked, hands on hips. He cracked a smile.

"I'm waiting for my water, water-girl."

She chucked the water pitcher at him, laughing. "Get it yourself, you lazy bum!"

With the reflexes of a Seeker, Harry caught the pitcher without spilling the water inside. Instead of summoning a cup, he poured the water straight into his mouth, letting it fill up his cheeks.

Hermione shrieked as he spit it out at her, soaking her face and shirt collar. The boys all laughed, and applauded Harry for his bravery and cheek.

"You'll _pay_ for that, Potter!" She shrieked, trying to hold back laughter.

He smiled cockily, and Hermione was suddenly reminded of the pictures of James Potter she had seen in Grimmauld place. The carefree smile, the outgoing attitude, the self-confidence; Harry was becoming his father.

"Oh, will I, _Granger_?" He laughed, his crooked smirk just begging her to try something. Her eyes narrowed, and before Harry could move her wand was in her hand, and a spell was flying through the air.

"Crap!" Harry ducked as a flock of angry yellow canaries flew towards him, barely missing him. Ron fell back laughing, finding the situation much funnier when it wasn't him. Dean doubled over laughing, along with Ginny, Bill, and Charlie. Percy let out a chuckle, and Luna smiled widely. The only person who wasn't laughing was George, who hadn't even cracked a smile since Fred's death.

Hermione smirked back at Harry, calling the canaries back into her wand. The boys all applauded her, stopping suddenly as Harry whipped out his wand, shouting, "Aguamenti!"

A blast of water hit Hermione straight in the chest, sending her flying backwards. She landed on her back in the grass, completely soaked. Without looking, she sent a spell flying towards Harry, and by the sounds of his yelling, she hit her mark.

Sitting up, Hermione saw Harry was running from an over-sized canary, who was breathing fire at him. She gasped, summoning the bird back at once.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! I didn't realize it would breath _fire_!" She ran over to where he sat, panting, among the rubble of the Lovegood's house.

He looked at her, incredulous. "So you just meant to send a flesh-eating, giant bird after me? Oh, that's comforting."

Hermione had a retort ready when Mr. Weasley came over to the kids, followed by Mr. Lovegood. "Hey kids! That looks good enough for today! You all can go home!"

Mr. Lovegood did not look happy, but then again, he had no home to go home _to_. Hermione watched as Harry walked over to the strange man to offer him a room in his home, smiling at the mature way he handled himself around adults, even when he was sweaty, shirtless, and still shaken from Hermione's attacks.

Mr. Lovegood called Luna over to ask her opinion, and she just smiled and nodded, looking excited. Hermione was about to say something to Vera when she noticed the girl was gone. After a quick searched she found the girl sitting on the ground, talking with Ron animatedly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mrs. Weasley came bustling over, still in her apron, brandishing a wooden spoon. "Everyone, join us for dinner! Please, it would be our pleasure!"

There was a mad stampede to the Burrow. Ron and Charlie took the lead, followed closely by Bill and Dean, then Ginny and Percy dragging along George. Vera ran along with the adults, leaving Harry and Hermione in the back, walking at a normal pace.

"Truce?" Harry asked, keeping a safe distance from his best friend. She sighed, the held out her hand.

"Truce." They shook, then Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder, smiling. They walked slowly, enjoying the orange glow of the nearly-setting sun.

"Hey, Hermy…" Harry started, but Hermione cut him off.

"_Don't_ call me Hermy." She glowered at him, arms crossed.

He put on a mock pout, making puppy-dog eyes at the girl. "Aw. But I think it's cute."

Hermione glared at him, letting her eyes do the talking. He just laughed, bumping her hip with his.

"Look how beautiful it is out, Hermy." She scowled, but let him continue. "The sun is so…bright…and…_big_." Hermione let out a giggle at the child-like look of wonder on his face.

"Big and bright? That _is_ how the sun is usually described, Harry." He punched her lightly on the shoulder, and she bumped her hip against his, grinning widely.

"Don't be a smart ass. I was trying to have a meaningful conversation." He smiled jokingly at her, twisting a piece of her hair around his finger, elbow resting on her shoulder.

"Mhmm." They reached the house just as the sun was touching the horizon, laughing.

"Well, there you too are! Come in, come in, we're about to eat!" Mrs. Weasley bustled them inside, shoving them towards the over-crowded table. Harry gripped Hermione's shoulder, laughing at something Bill said to him.

"Oi! Where you two been? Off snogging in the woods?" Ron shouted at the two, who was squashed between Charlie and Vera.

Hermione blushed and shouted, "RONALD!" while Harry roared with laughter and pulled Hermione closer.

"Ah, well, you know us…" He wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping a pretty straight face. Hermione blushed, breaking out into nervous giggling.

Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly as she shoved the two between Percy and Luna, practically on top of each other at the tiny table. The group ate and drank and laughed, the first gathering of it's kind Harry had been to since Bill and Fleur's wedding. He found himself laughing and smiling without thought, talking with everyone. It was wonderful.

The party quickly moved outside, and music and drinks were summoned, and the group danced and got tipsy, forgetting the pain, the worries, the memories.

Ron, grasping tightly to a glass of fire whisky, led Vera out to the middle of the "dance floor", dancing in a wild muggle fashion she seemed fond of. Luna and Ginny were twirled between the Weasley boys, and Fleur soon joined in, stealing Bill away until it was just Charlie, Percy, and (surprisingly) George throwing the two girls back and forth.

Harry chugged a swig of butterbeer, then pushed Hermione with Ginny and Luna, joining the Weasley boys(and now Dean) in their dancing. Hermione was rather reluctant at first, but quickly loosened up, letting the boys twirl her faster, dip her lower. But Harry always seemed to get away with the most, the more daring moves, the closer proximity.

The night started to slow down, leaving Ron and Vera twirling around the "dance floor". Molly and Arthur were deep in conversation with Mr. Lovegood, who looked much happier now that he was out of the hospital and had a place to stay.

Dean and Luna were sprawled in the grass, catching up from their Shell Cottage days, joined by Bill and Fleur. Charlie had been part of their conversation, but had drifted off to sleep next to Luna, and Percy looked not far behind. Not too far away, Ginny had fallen asleep, using George's ribcage as a pillow. He too was asleep, mouth slightly open with a bit of drool coming out.

Harry and Hermione were seated a little ways away, too tired to move closer. They both were half-asleep on the grass, laughing about stupid things and trying to catch the fireflies above them.

"Do you remember…? Oh damn, I forgot…" Harry laughed, trying to remember the story he had prepared to tell Hermione.

She giggled, then yawned widely. Harry scooted closer, letting the tired girl use his chest as a pillow. She curled up next to him and promptly fell asleep. Harry smiled down on her, then closed his eyes.

Ten minutes later, as Dean and Luna came over to ask Harry if they should be heading home, they found the two curled up together, in a more peaceful sleep than either of them had experienced since their fifth year at Hogwarts.

**Okay. I didn't want to end it there. I was about to bring in the next character(who is a surprise! Shh…) But I'm tired, and about to leave for vacation, so I decided to post it as is. I promise that I will update with a much longer, more exciting chapter as soon as I get back(which will be in a couple of days). I promise, promise, promise…as long as you review :-D**

**Seriously. Review. I need the motivation right now. **

**And remember to go check out my other account! PLEASE!!!**

**Anna**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, after doing some research, I realized that I added a room to the first floor of Gimmauld Place--A living room. So…just go with it. Also, I'm pretty sure Grimmauld place did not have eleven bedrooms, but now it does. Creative license, people.**

"Hermione, where are your parents?" Dean asked the witch one morning, a week after the party at the Burrow. She kept her face down as she answered, pretending to be sorting through papers in the desk that had once belonged to Sirius's father.

"They are still in Australia," she answered matter-of-factly, tossing a few scraps into the trash bin.

He straddled the desk chair backwards, arms resting on the headrest, looking up at Hermione. "Why haven't you brought them back, yet?"

She threw some old ink bottles into the bin with a bit more force than needed. "Just because Voldemort's dead, doesn't mean it's completely safe yet.

Dean rested his chin on his arm, staring at her quizzically. "Are you _sure_ that's the reason?"

Hermione looked up, exasperated. "Honestly, Dean. Of course that's the reason. Why else would I leave my parents believing they're childless?" She chucked an old, battered quill into the bin, her movements stiff.

"Alright, alright. Just asking." He picked up a piece of parchment from the desk, pulling a pencil out from behind his ear. The two fell back into comfortable silence, Dean drawing, Hermione organzing.

"Hermione? Harry's looking for you. Something about a library and wanting to go to Diagon Alley. Oh, hello Dean." Luna walked in, followed by Hazel. The girl, even with all of her Luna-isms(as Harry named them), looked so much like her older brother, down to the dimples in her cheeks and the innocent smile. She had taken to Luna the moment the odd, blonde girl walked through the threshold of Grimmauld Place, and followed her like a puppy. Luna enjoyed the girl's company, and the two would spend inordinate amounts of time talking about Triple-winged Flagnats or other such nonsense.

"Oh, okay. Dean, would you mind finishing up the desk? Thank you." Hermione got up and walked from the room, patting Hazel on the head as she passed by.

Hermione found Harry in the drawing room, performing a dusting spell on the shelves. "Ah, Hermione, there you are." He looked up from his work, smiling. "Come look at what I found."

He pulled on one of the candle-holders mounted on the wall by the bookshelf, lowering it like a lever. With a groan the bookshelf flung open, revealing a room behind it. Hermione followed Harry in, mouth open.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? Well, a bit dark for my tastes, but I'm sure you will have no problem fixing that." Harry laughed, hand on her shoulder. Hermione just stared, eyes wide.

"How did we not know about this place?" She asked, turning around to see the whole room. Lamps magically lit as they walked in, illuminating the dusty room.

"I doubt Sirius knew about it. He seemed surprised to find some of the rooms visible to the human eye when we were cleaning up fifth year. I'll bet Regulus loved this place, though."

Hermione nodded. After cleaning out the boy's room, the young witch felt like she knew Regulus a bit better. He certainly loved to read, from what she could tell.

"The Black Family library…I wonder if there's anything of value to non-purebloods in here…" Hermione's eyes lit up in the way Harry recognized from many library visits with the girl.

"Well, anyways, I just thought you would like to tackle this room. We can rename it 'Hermione-land' or something. Now, would you care to join me on a trip to Diagon Alley? I would like to purchase some toys for Teddy and stop by the joke shop. Ron started working there, you know. He's helping George get it back up and running. Actually, that's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, Hermione…"

He walked back into the drawing room, sitting in one of the armchairs. Hermione sat in another, facing him.

"About returning to Hogwarts next year…I don't think I'm going to." Hermione's jaw dropped, face getting visibly angry. "It's just, I feel liked I should be here, helping out people build up their lives. Not at Hogwarts, wasting my time-"

Hermione stood up, face as red as a Weasley's. "Wasting your time. WASTING YOUR TIME? You think completely your education is _wasting your time_!" Harry sunk back into his chair, face white. "You think finishing your years at Hogwarts so you can get a better job and rise up in the world and continue to help people is _a waste of time_? You know your fame wont get you far as an auror. You need that last year to earn respect and learn spells crucial to auror training! You can't waltz in, say 'Oi! I'm Harry Potter! Make me an auror!' NO! You have to work for it! Have I taught you _nothing_?!" She gripped the sides of his chair, panting. Harry said nothing, suddenly terrified of his best friend.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Hermione. I meant…I don't know, I just want to help people. And I feel like going away in a few months would be leaving people when they still need me…" He trailed off, looking ashamed, a look Hermione rarely saw on his face. She took a deep breath, kneeling by his seat.

"Harry, you will _always_ feel like there are people you have to help. Always. Now, I know you want to stay behind and help the Weasley family, but Harry, they can heal on their own. Mrs. Weasley lost both of her brothers in the first war, and Mr. Weasley lost his sister. They know how to heal. Ron is staying behind because he knows that he can make the most difference by helping his family. You must go back to Hogwarts so you can change the world."

Harry nodded, knowing Hermione had won this argument hands-down. "I guess you're right." He stood up, running a hand through his hair. Hermione smiled, gently taking his hand.

"Come on. Let's go to Diagon Alley and spoil Teddy senseless."

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes heavily laden with bags. Harry was laughing hysterically at something Ron had said to him as they had left, and Hermione was pondering the noticeable changes in her best friend. He had become so outgoing lately, full of life and happy.

Happy. Truly, honestly _happy_.

And even if that meant she had to put up with a slightly-more cocky attitude, then so be it. She knew Harry could never be full of himself.

"Oh, I just want to stop in here for a second!" Hermione said, racing into Flourish and Blotts. Harry followed behind her, smirking.

"I'll be over here, Hermio-AH!" Harry felt himself collide with the ground as he tripped over something rather large sitting in the aisle that he had been trying to walk down.

"Watch it! I'm trying to sleep here! Oh, Potter…" Harry looked up to see Blaise Zabini slumped against a bookshelf, rubbing his hip where Harry had tripped over him.

"Zabini. Good to see you." Harry had to admit, as much as the Gryffindor in him hated Slytherins, he was glad to see an unscathed Blaise. He had been one of three Slytherins to fight against Voldemort in the final battle, and had ultimately won Harry's respect after he turned his back on the rest of his friends.

"Likewise, Potter. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go back to my nap." Blaise shifted to a more comfortable position, closing his eyes.

"Er, if you don't mind my asking, why are you sleeping in a bookstore?" Harry stood up, collecting the bags he had dropped.

"I like the smell of books."

Harry sighed. "I meant, _why_ are you _sleeping _here? Why not at home?"

Blaise snorted. "I knew what you meant. If you really must know, I don't have a home to go to. My parents disinherited me after I turned on the Deatheaters, cutting off all of my funds and throwing me out of the house. All of my so-called friends are in Azkaban or refuse to house me. St. Mungos was too depressing so I came here. The nice witch who works the counter doesn't seem to mind, as long as I leave at night. Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to sleep."

Harry knew what he was about to do was stupid, but he, as Hermione often said, had a "saving-people thing". Plus, Grimmauld place was large, and if worst came worst, he could convince Dean's sisters to share rooms, or he could give up his room to someone else and sleep on the couch. All he knew in that moment that he wanted to help as many people as he could before he went back to Hogwarts.

"Blaise, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"I guess this means we have to add some of the Slytherin décor back," Andromeda said sadly, pouting. "But nothing Hufflepuff related gets replaced, you hear me? I see one badger turned into a snake I will personally hex all of you!" She brandished her wand at the group of teenagers, balancing baby Teddy on her hip. His hair turned yellow, emphasizing her statement.

"No, you don't have to change anything. It's alright, really. I'll just stay here until I get a job and enough money for my own place." Blaise looked uncomfortable among the group of people his "friends" had called their enemy.

"Well, anyways, welcome to your new home, Zabini," Harry said, waving around the house. "The last bedroom on the right is now yours. Thank you Hazel, for moving in with Felicity. I'm sure Blaise here is very grateful." Hazel nodded happily, clinging to the hem of Luna's shirt.

"Er, thanks, Potter. I guess I'll go unpack my bag…" He left the room quickly, a small, worn rucksack on his back.

Harry dismissed the group, who had all gathered to greet the newcomer, then turned to Hermione. "I think I'm going to go teach Teddy how to set off a dung bomb. You in?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I think I'm going to tackle the library. Have fun being a bad example." Harry ran off, grinning wickedly. Hermione sighed, then walked into the drawing room, pulling on the lamp. The bookworm stepped into what would soon be her paradise, smiling as the lamps illuminated.

She got right to work, organizing books into "keep" and "destroy for the love of humanity" piles. Her wand kept poking her from its position in her pants pocket, so she set it on the table behind her, heading right back to work.

A half hour later and Hermione had reached the top of the first rather-large shelf. She had managed to retrieve all of the other top ones by jumping, but now an incredibly thin and persistent book evaded her grasp, taunting her from just a few inches out of reach. She huffed, then spun around to grab her wand.

It was gone.

Her war-survivor instincts kicked in, and she braced for an attack, spinning around, looking for an invader. She turned to find Blaise standing there, spinning her wand between his fingers.

"Looking for this?" He asked, leaning against the bookshelf. Hermione gripped the table, stomach sinking.

He quirked an eyebrow, looking at her in a peculiar fashion. Without saying a word he walked over to the girl, handing her the wand. She looked at him, confused but relieved.

"I was just teasing you. I didn't mean for you to take it so seriously." He smirked at her shoving his hands into his pockets.

She let out a heavy breath, leaning on the table. "Sorry. Habit."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing further. Finally, he picked up one of the books from her "keep" pile, and asked, "What are you doing?"

She smiled and launched into an explanation of how Harry had discovered the library, and how she was cleaning it out, and her exact method of how she planned to do that. Blaise listened quietly, nodding at all the right moments, waiting for Hermione to end her monologue.

"Ah, I see. Do you need any help?" Her eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded, smiling.

"If you wouldn't mind. These shelves are rather tall and there are a lot of them. I could use an extra set of hands." She turned to face the last book that evaded her. Before she could summon it, Blaise, being the extremely tall gentleman that he was, plucked it off the shelf for her, reading the title.

"This sounds like a definite keeper. _Abstract Reading for Ancient Runes_. Sounds interesting. Professor Babbling would appreciate this." Hermione's heart sank as she thought of her old teacher.

"What…what was Hogwarts like…this past year? I know the Carrows were miserable, but the other classes. Were they…interesting?" Hermione looked down, a little upset by her own question. How she wished she hadn't missed a year.

"It was…well, very informative, in the classes taught by real teachers. But the ones taught by the Carrows were awful. I wish my last year there wasn't interrupted by their presence. Your sort of lucky, I guess. You'll get a Deatheater-free last year. I wish I could go back and take some of the classes I missed."

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "If it makes you feel better, I spent that time hiding in the countryside, searching for Horcruxes, and fighting with Ron. And maybe, if you ask Professor McGonagall, she'll let you come back and take those classes."

He nodded, smiling slightly. They soon began to talk about less dreary things, more on the topics of wizard and muggle literature, ancient runes, and magical theory. Though Blaise had been the only student in their grade to ever come close to Hermione in academics, she was still surprised to find they had more in common than she could ever have guessed.

* * *

Evening came and found Harry sitting in the living room, nodding off by the fire. Hermione sat next to him, reading a new book she discovered in the library. Luna sat on the floor in front of them, playing with Hazel and Felicity. Dean was just coming in from taking a shower, ready to join in his sisters' game.

Andromeda sat in the armchair next to Harry, rocking Teddy to sleep. The baby's hair was a calm blue color, a peaceful smile on his face.

Anneliese sat in the corner, drawing like her brother did so often. Vera sat next to her, surprisingly quiet for once as she watched her little sister happily.

Janet and Michael had retired to their room, as had Mr. Lovegood. Blaise sat in the armchair next to Hermione, reading as well. Harry was glad Blaise had connected with someone in his new home, not surprised that it was Hermione.

A shout from the hallway woke him from his sleepy reverie, recognizing Ron's voice. Another familiar voice joined in, laughing jovially.

Harry got up and walked into the entry way to find Ron and Lee Jordan standing there, laughing. Harry smiled, welcoming them both.

"Hey, Harry!" Lee said, pulling the wizard into a quick hug, slapping him on the back. "How are you, mate?"

"I'm good! And you? How have you been doing? I mean, now that the war's over, Potterwatch seems a little obsolete." Lee laughed, then looked down.

"Er, yeah. Actually, that's why Ron brought me here. He heard about you taking in Zabini, and suggested I ask you a favor. See, my apartment was destroyed by Deatheaters in their search for Potterwatch. And while I was happily living with Angelina Johnson, she just kicked me out to take in Alicia Spinnet. And my mum's been in St. Mungos for the past couple of years for health issues, so I have no where to turn. So," he got down on his knee, in typical Weasley Twin fashion, hands over his heart. "If you could use that infamous kindness of yours to allow me to crash on your couch until I can get my own place, I would love you for ever and be your slave for eternity and do your bidding and grant your every wish and-"

Harry cut him, laughing. "Of course you can stay here, Lee. I'll just have to ask Anneliese to move in with Vera. I'm sure she wont mind-" He stopped abruptly as Lee, still on his knees, hugged Harry around the waist. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!"

Harry just laughed again, expecting to hear Ron's laughter mix with his, but a silence met his ears. As he looked around, he saw that his best mate was not even in the entry way anymore. As soon as Harry was able to pry Lee from his waist the two walked into the living room, Lee repeating a mantra of "Thank you!".

Ron was sitting by Anneliese and Vera, talking to the older girl, a silly smile on his face. Vera and taken his hand in hers, fingers intertwined. Harry saw that Hermione was smiling at the two, looking up from her book every-so often to look at them.

Harry walked over and sat next to Anneliese, the others not even noticing his presence. "Hey, Anneliese. Would you mind moving into Vera's room? We can magically expand it like we did for Felicity and Hazel. I have another friend who needs a place to live."

The quiet girl looked up from her sketches, and said, "Okay."

Harry smiled, giving the thumbs-up to Lee. He grinned, going over to annoy Hermione. Harry patted Anneliese on the shoulder, smiling.

"Thanks, Anneliese." As he made to get up, the young girl spoke again.

"This war…it hurt a lot of people, didn't it? You have so many friends living here already, and I'm sure there are more to come. What happened in your world?"

Harry's smile disappeared, and he sighed. "You should ask your brother for the full story. Basically, an evil wizard named Voldemort who hated muggles tried to rule the world. He killed a lot of people, hurting many more. You see Ron?" He whispered, barely audible to the girl. She nodded. "His brother was killed by one of Voldemort's followers. And Andromeda," he looked over at the older woman. "Her husband and daughter were killed by Voldemort's followers. And her son-in-law, Teddy's father, too. Her sisters were two of them, two of the followers. One of them was killed by Ron's mother, the other helped defeat Voldemort in the end."

The young girl stared at him, eyes wide. "You mean…Dean fought against those evil people? Dean went into hiding because of them? He nearly died…" She brought her knees to her chest, biting her lip.

"You should ask him about everything that happened. Luna too. They both fought valiantly, both risked their lives for the greater good. So did Hermione, and Blaise, and myself. Really, it would probably do Dean some good to talk about what happened with someone who's as good a listener as yourself."

She nodded, looking suddenly worried for her brother's well-being. She got up, bidding Harry a good night, then went to move her things into her sister's room. But Harry couldn't help but notice the determined look on her face.

Later that night, Harry saw Dean get pulled into Anneliese's room by a pair of small arms, and he knew the small girl was going to get her answers.

* * *

As Hermione was getting ready for bed, she heard Harry come into their shared bathroom quietly, thinking the girl was in the next room, asleep.

"Oh, Hermione, you're awake!" He grabbed his toothbrush from counter, squeezing on a bit of toothpaste. Brushing his teeth was one of the few things he liked to do the muggle way. Maybe it was because the potion for it tasted so weird. Maybe it was because he had been raised by muggles, and after eleven years it was a hard habit to break. Maybe because Hermione also liked to do it, having dentist parents. He couldn't be sure.

They brushed their teeth in silence, spitting into the basin one after the other. Hermione set down her toothbrush, ready to head to bed when Harry grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, I've been thinking, and…thank you. For talking me into going back to Hogwarts. I don't know what I was thinking."

She smiled, squeezing his hand. "That's why I'm here, Harry. To nag you until you see the light."

Harry frowned slightly. "You don't nag. You're just watching out for my well-being." She smiled at him, affection in her eyes. "Okay, you nag on occasion. But not usually."

She laughed, then gave him a small peck on the cheek, brushing the corner of his mouth. "Thanks, Harry."

He watched as she walked through the door, his mouth burning slightly. He shook his head, then went back into his room, blaming the weird feeling in his stomach on the odd stew Kreacher had cooked up for dinner.

**Woo! Long! Yay!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is very short, but I actually have to go to bed at a decent time tonight, cuz school starts tomorrow. :-P But I just wanted to update one last time before the semester from Hell starts. This wont be the last update till spring break, but it will be one of the few. I will try to update as much as I can, but then again, I promise that all the time. *sigh***

**On with the fluff!**

The following night, Hermione was starting to regret Harry's decision to let Lee live with them.

"For the last time, Lee, I am not shagging Harry. Just because we have bedrooms on the same floor doesn't mean anything is happening up there. Honestly…" Hermione stalked off towards the staircase, rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure, Hermione? Harry seemed a bit too happy when I got here. Are you sure he's not up there waiting for you?" Lee asked, waggling his eyebrows. Hermione felt her face grow hot, but she put on her "prefect" face and scowled at him.

"You are so immature, Lee. No wonder Angelina kicked you out." He laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

"You know, I have to agree with Lee, Hermione. You honestly have never done _things_ with Harry? You did live in a tent together in the woods for a while. I mean, especially after Ron left…" Dean trailed off, a devious glint in his eyes.

Hermione huffed, clenching her fingers tightly on the cover of the book she was holding. "No, Dean, I have not. Those weeks were spent searching for Horcruxes, not shagging each other senseless!"

The boys laughed, but Luna just tilted her head in confusion. "But you two seemed so close after you saved us." She motioned between Dean and herself. "There was a special bond formed between yourselves. I could see it clearly. I had just assumed…" She trailed off, shrugging.

Hermione's face heated up again, but found it much easier to respond to Luna's accusations. "No, Luna, nothing changed between…" Hermione stopped, lost in thought.

So much _had_ changed between Harry and herself. Luna was right; there _was _a bond there. They had lived through so much, gone through so many hardships, mental and physical. She had saved his life, and he had saved hers. She had witnessed his first trip to his parent's grave, witnessed him finally break under the grief. He had held her close, something he only did when protecting her. She had, for once, felt like she had been protecting him.

Or failing to do so.

"Hermione? Hermione? You awake?" Lee waved his hand in front of her face, eyebrows quirked. She shook her head back and forth, blinking a couple of times.

"Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts. Like I was saying, nothing changed in our relationship. He is still, and always will be, my best friend. No, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to bed now. See you all in the morning!" She ran up the stairs, book clutched to her chest.

She ran into her room, closing the door behind her as she through her book onto her bed. Changing quickly into her pajamas, she walked next door to the bathroom, lost in her thoughts.

She opened the door, and gasped. From amidst the shower steam that brushed past her, out into the hallway, stood Harry. But it was not a Harry she was used to. No, no, that Harry was _clothed_.

He turned around quickly, towel clutched in front of his groin area(thankfully for Hermione's dignity). She felt her face heat up at the same time Harry's turned a bit red, and ran from the bathroom, shouting a squeaky, "SORRY!"

Back in her own room, Hermione fell onto her bed face-first, groaning. How could she have been so _careless_? She should have heard him turning the shower off, she should have _knocked_. Now they were bound to face an awkward week of avoiding each other that would just add fuel to Lee's "Hermione's shagging Harry" theory.

Her bedroom door creaked open, and Harry peeked into the room. "Hermione?" He asked, voice soft. She sprang up from her bed, spitting out a million apologies. He just laughed awkwardly, sitting down next to her. Unfortunately for Hermione's train of thought, he had not put on a shirt in the rush to mend the awkward situation.

"I'm so, so sorry, Harry. How could I be so careless! I'm really, really, really so-" He cut her off, patting her on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Hermione. You didn't get much of a show. Just the back, that's all." She put her head in her hands, groaning.

She stayed in that position for a moment, then looked up, face red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Really. But I am a little shocked that this hasn't happened before."

Harry tilted his head in confusion, so she explained, "I mean, at the Burrow."

He gave her a funny look, then said, "You've walked in on people at the Burrow?"

The color drained from her face, then she groaned again. "You mean I'm the only one?! Oh, no…"

Harry laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Who did you walk in on?"

She clutched her hands in her lap, sighing. "Well, Ginny a couple times. But she didn't really care because we're both girls and she was just happy in wasn't one of her brothers. Or you." He nodded in agreement, and she continued. "Erm, Percy once. Charlie twice. You know he's got some nasty scars…"

Harry's eyes widened, and she swatted him on the shoulder. "I meant on his chest! Honestly, get your mind out of the gutter. Oh, and Fred and George once."

Harry snorted. "Together?" He said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Harry! They're brothers!" She shouted, appalled. "Mind out of the gutter!"

He smirked. "We're talking about walking in on naked people, how could my mind _not_ be in the gutter!"

"Honestly, George was in the shower, Fred was brushing his teeth, but had obviously just gotten out. He was, luckily, in a towel. I think they were plotting some new prank."

Her eyes lowered to the ground, and a sad smile formed on her lips. "You know, as much as I will never admit it to George, I miss their pranks. I miss calling them immature, while secretly laughing a bit. I miss Fred."

Harry rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I miss him too. A lot. He was like an older brother to me."

"Mhmm." Hermione sighed, and the two sat in silence for a moment, before Hermione spoke again. "Harry…do you have a tattoo? I thought I glimpsed something during that little fiasco…"

Much to her shock, Harry blushed, smiling ashamedly. He stood up, turning his back on her. He slowly lowered his pajama pants till they were hanging dangerously low on his hips. And there, on his lower back, was a hippogriff. And below the Hippogriff was a small banner that read _Semper Fi_.

"Harry…when did you get this?" Hermione moved closer, crouching down to examine it. He ran a hand through his hair, sprinkling Hermione with water droplets.

"Well, I got the hippogriff the summer after fifth year. I was upset, and I wanted to do something in Sirius's memory. I mean, not only did it symbolize that he died a free man, but that he was loved. Hippogriffs are the Greek symbol of love, you know. See, I can look things up in books, too!" She smiled at him proudly, rubbing his shoulder affectionately.

"Nobody knew about it but Tonks. She was the unlucky Auror on the night shift of "Harry-watching" that night and saw me climb from my window to the ground. She caught up with me at the tattoo place, and instead of making me go home, she conjured me a fake ID and helped me think of what to get. She really was a good friend. That was the last time I saw her laugh so much until after the Remus drama was over." Hermione could see his body slouch with grief, but he kept talking.

"I added the banner after the battle at Hogwarts. You know that night at the Burrow when I disappeared and everyone freaked and then I came back and said I had been on a walk. Well, I had been on a walk to the tattoo parlor. I wanted to put the name of everyone who died, but I have only so much skin…so I put _Semper Fi. _I don't remember where I heard the term used, but I liked it. _Always Faithful_.

"I will always be faithful to their memories. I can never forget what they did."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, resting her head against his back. He set his hands on top of hers, smiling sadly.

"Harry, of all the irresponsible, risky, adolescent things you have ever done…" Hermione's voice trailed off, eyes glistening. "This is probably the most meaningful. It's perfect."

Harry's smile widened, and he rubbed her hands as they clutched to his waist. "Yeah, it is."

**Please, please, PLEASE review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

So…um…hi? I know--I KNOW--I haven't updated in FOREVER. I was just involved in the school musical and that took up my entire life. But now I'm back…sort of…

So I really need to get my mind off of life because it's just total crap right now. Like, complete suckage. I will spare you all the details.

So…another chapter…I really love this story. I'm not going to lie. It makes me so happy to write. It's been WAY too long since I've updated. I've been doodling out future scenes for it on my school papers and such, and I've discovered that Hermione's hair is REALLY fun to draw. She's my favorite character to doodle, except for two that will show up later…  
Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter. It will either be really sappy and happy, or really angstyy. It just depends. So…enjoy!

Also, please please please go check out my second account, Light Blue Walls(link on profile)

Hermione and Blaise spent the days in silence, sorting through the rather large pile of books they had compiled on the table. The former Slytherin had grown rather attached to the bookworm, and when he wasn't working(at a small muggle bookshop of all things), he could be seen with Hermione.

Their new-found friendship soon became the joke of the household. A disowned, pureblood Slytherin and a bushy-haired, muggle-born Gryffindor, joined together by their love of books; it was like a bad muggle TV show.

But they weren't the only odd friendship to form in the week after Harry had first opened up his home. Lee became strangely attached to Anneliese, always trying to make the somber girl laugh. Though she hadn't gotten much farther than cracking a few smiles, Lee knew he would succeed eventually. Felicity, quite the opposite of her sister, practically worshipped the charismatic Gryffindor, soaking in his every word.

Luna and Dean had maintained their close friendship that had formed at Shell Cottage, but now it seemed they had a new member. Hazel, who already loved her brother to death, developed the same attachment to Luna. The girls could be seen arranging muggle glow-sticks into their hair, paint splatters collecting on all of their clothes.

Ron came over almost everyday, but recently it seemed it was more to see Vera Thomas than either of his best friends. It wasn't a secret that he fancied the muggle girl, but it still amused Harry and Hermione to no end.

Two weeks since Harry moved from the Burrow Andromeda was found griping in the kitchen. Harry and Blaise were leaning against the table with amused expressions on their faces as they sipped on butterbeers. Teddy bounced on Harry's hip, clapping his hands at his Grandmother's rant.

"So we've got two Ravenclaws, a Slytherin, a bunch of muggles, and a butt-load of Gryffindors. Where the Hell are the Hufflepuffs? Don't you have any Badger friends? Am I the only one? I mean, we could use some hardworking people around here! There is way too much red in this place! We need yellow!"

Harry grinned, messing with his godson's hair. "You know, 'Dromeda, for someone who has defied so many stereotypes in her life, you really have quite a bias towards Hufflepuffs."

Andromeda frowned, chucking a bottle cap at his head. Blaise laughed just as a knock sounded from the front door. Harry stood up, carrying Ted down the hall to answer it.  
"Hello?" Harry opened the heavy door to find none other than the people Andromeda had just been wanting in the house--former Hufflepuffs Ernie MacMillon and Hannah Abbott. But these were not the sunny, cheerful classmates he had once known. No, they looked older, worn, and--was Ernie in a wheelchair?

"Er…hey there, Harry. Er…this is a tad bit awkward, but…I need a place to stay for a bit. Since our house was destroyed my parents have gone on the road, traveling from village to village, helping out all of the wizards and muggles hurt or left homeless from the Death Eater raids. I would have gone with 'em, but…" He motioned to the wheelchair and his lifeless legs, grimacing. Hannah said nothing, face serious.

"Oh, of course, of course! Er, come in, come in, let's discuss this inside." Harry ushered the two in, readjusting Teddy on his hip.

Hannah pushed in the floating--well, he supposed it couldn't be called a wheel chair if it didn't have wheels--chair, eyes dark and distant. Harry couldn't believe how much the girl had changed since he had last seen her. Her honey blonde pigtails were gone, the mousy locks falling short above her shoulder. She had lost the childish roundness in her face, and her pink cheeks were covered in scars. He remembered vaguely that he had seen her in the hospital wing after the battle with bandages covering her face and arms, but the cause escaped him.

He led them to the kitchen where Andromeda and Blaise sat bantering over a bowl of crisps. As he walked in, Harry addressed the two, "'Dromeda? Can you call a family meeting? Luna and Xeno are with the Weasleys right now and Mr. Thomas is at work, but the others are here. Blaise, can you pull Hermione from the dark depths of the library? Thanks." The two left, casting curious glances at the newcomers.

The family was down in seconds, Hermione and Blaise following shortly after. The bushy-haired bookworm smiled as she saw Ernie and Hannah, and moved to stand next to Harry.  
"Everyone, this is Ernie. He will be moving in with us. Now, I know the house is getting a tad bit crowded, so I've drawn up…er, figuratively drawn up a new sleeping arrangement for everyone, if that's alright with everybody.

"Now, for this to work I will need Mr. and Mrs. Thomas to move into Vera and Anneliese's room. Vera and 'Liese will move into the master bedroom with Felicity and Hazel. That means you girls will get your own bathroom." The girls cheered at the prospect. "I will need 'Dromeda and Teddy to move into Felicity and Hazel's room so Ernie can have the first floor bedroom. Is this acceptable?"

The group murmured in response, nodding heads and shrugging shoulders. Ernie thanked everyone sheepishly as they went back to whatever they had been doing, then turned to Harry.  
"I can't thank you enough, Harry," he said, shaking his hand. "I'll be out of your hair as soon as my parents return and we find a new house."

Harry shook his head. "It's no trouble at all. Really." Andromeda pushed the boy to his new room, chatting excitedly with the Hufflepuff. Blaise went off to join Hermione, leaving Harry and Hannah alone in the kitchen.

"So how are you, Hannah?" Harry asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine. And you?" She answered automatically, face devoid of emotion. With a flash Harry recalled that Hannah's mother had died at the end of their sixth year, and that was probably the cause of her behavior.

"I'm…good. Been a bit busy with all these people here. But it's fun." She nodded politely, never meeting his eyes.

"That's nice." Harry bit back the urge to ask her exactly how she got her scars, or why Ernie was in a…not wheel chair. A floating chair. But he knew that she didn't want to talk about it, and so he let an awkward silence fill the room.

"Er…would you like to stay for dinner, Hannah? It's Kreature's day off, so you can experience cuisine a la Harry." She smirked at his attempt at humor, but it didn't meet her eyes.  
"Such a tempting offer, Mr. Potter." She brushed a strand of hair from her face, perching herself on the edge of the table.

Harry grinned. "You know, it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Wizards and muggles alike line up for miles to try a bite of my delicious meals. You should consider yourself lucky."

Hannah raised her eyebrows, then chuckled softly. "Well, then, how can I pass it up? I would love to stay for dinner."

"Harry, can you come here! I think something's living in this cabinet!" Hermione's shriek came from down the hall, followed by Blaise's shout.

"Shit, Potter, get your ass over here! It's attacking!" Squeals and laughter could be heard from the library, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"S'probably nothing a third year couldn't handle. Hold him for a bit, would you? Thanks." Harry handed a giggling Ted to the Hufflepuff, running out of the kitchen. Hannah looked a bit reluctant as he left, but she took the baby regardless.

Harry ran into the library to find Blaise and Hermione sprawled on the ground, panting. They were both covered in slime, and Blaise was holding a very mangled teddy bear in his hands. A message made of sparks hung above their heads, reading: GOT YOU, GRANGER

"When…I get…my hands…on Lee…I will personally…oh my God…" Hermione was fuming, fists clenched as she struggled to breath. Blaise on the other hand was laughing hysterically, tears forming in his eyes.

"You…should have…seen…your face…need…to thank…Jordan…" Hermione smacked the top of his head, sitting up. This only made him laugh harder.

Two more sets of laughter sounded from outside the library. Peering through the door, Harry spotted Lee and Felicity running off, evil grins on their faces. Blaise, wiping a bit of slime off his face, stood up, pulling Hermione with him.

"Revenge?" He asked, pulling out his wand. Hermione nodded, a devious glint in her eye.

"Being a former prefect, I would usually frown upon such behavior. But, what Professor McGonagall doesn't know wont hurt her." The two ran off, Lee's screams resounding through the house seconds later.

Harry laughed, walking back to the kitchen. Hermione really had loosened up after facing multiple near-death experiences and the almost-apocalypse. It was nice to see.  
As he was contemplating what the hell he was going to cook up for the family, he opened the kitchen door to find Hannah tossing Teddy into the air, making silly faces as the baby laughed hysterically. Harry smiled, and began pulling out ingredients for spaghetti. He knew most of the wizards and witches in the house had never tasted such mundane muggle cuisine before. Unfortunately, Harry had prepared it so many times for the Dursley's, that he knew the recipe by heart. It was one of the few meals his aunt trusted him enough to make, and as she got older and lazier, he prepared it more and more.

"Mmm…my favorite," Hannah said, bouncing Teddy on her hip as she watched Harry use his wand to open the cans of tomato sauce.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Are you muggle-born?" She smiled sadly, ruffling Ted's green hair.

"No, half-blood. But as much as my mum loved my dad, she couldn't completely abandon the muggle world for him. I grew up with TV and electric lights, traveled by floo and mailed by owl. It was a strange existence, and dad couldn't use much magic around the house, because it would mess with the electronics."

She fell silent for a moment before continuing, "You know, my dad blames that for my mum's death. Blames himself, blames the fact that he couldn't set up wards around the house because mum worked from home. Blames himself for not making enough money so that she didn't have to work. Blames himself for working overtime, so he wasn't there to save her. Blames himself for ever bringing her into the magical world. For ever loving her-"

Harry was shocked to see tears streaming down the girl's face. She had built up such a strong wall against her grief and sorrow, but time was causing it to crumble down. She wiped furiously at her eyes, sniffling. Teddy's hair turned blue as he reached for her face. Her eyes grew wide when he touched her cheek, wiping at the tears. She gave a watery smile and kissed the baby on the head.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I really am." Harry placed his hand on her shoulder awkwardly, surprised when she leaned into the touch. Maybe he wasn't so bad at touchy-feely things after all.

"Thanks, Harry. I guess of everyone here, you know best how I'm feeling." She sniffed again, but kept the smile on her lips as she studied Teddy's face. The baby was absolutely fascinated with the newcomer, and kept touching the wet parts on her face, laughing when she smiled at him.

"Ted really likes you," Harry said, pulling out a cauldron. As he poured in the tomato sauce Hannah lit a fire in the dual fireplace. Balancing Ted on her hip, the Hufflepuff witch filled another cauldron with water, and hung it over the first fire to boil. Harry placed the second cauldron next to it, and Hannah charmed a spoon to stir it.

As the water began to boil Harry dumped the pasta into the cauldron, turning the magical hourglass over. Hannah blew a raspberry on Teddy's cheek, causing him to squeal in delight and surprise.

Harry smiled. "You'll make a great mum one day."

She returned the smile -a true, genuine smile that lit up her scar-streaked face- and said, "Thanks. You know, I never wanted to be a mum, but this little guy is changing my mind. Who are his parents?"

"Nymphadora Tonks and Professor Lupin." Hannah's face fell, recognizing the names from the list of the battle's casualties.

"So Teddy's a…an orphan?" She pulled the baby tighter to her, trying to protect him from the horrible reality of those words.

Harry nodded, throat constricting. "I just wish I could give him a family, a proper family. 'Dromeda and I are all he's got."

Hannah looked like she might cry again, but her eyes stayed dry. Harry checked on the pasta in silence, back to the girl.

Finally, he spoke again, "So, where are you living, Hannah?"

Without looking up she responded, "With my grandparents. Dad never got along with them, but he's been a wreck since mum died, and my crappy job alone cant support the two of us. In a way, he's just like Teddy--I'm all he's got."

Harry nodded, adding some salt to the pasta. He had never expected Hannah to open up to him the way she had, but he was glad she was. He wondered if this was how Hermione felt when she forced Ron and him to "talk about their feelings."

"I begged to let Ernie stay with us as well, but grandmum wouldn't go for it. Even in times of need and desperation she still upholds her 'morals'. Honestly, it's like she thought I'd be shagging him in her own bed!"

Harry choked on a laugh as she said this. Whoever said Hufflepuffs were sweet and innocent had clearly been mistaken.

"And Susie couldn't house him 'cause she went off to find Justin, 'cause I doubt he even knows the war is over he's so deep in hiding. You know, since he's a muggle-born…well, I guess you do know." She gave him a sheepish look as they both remembered Hufflepuff's treatment of Harry in their second year. He waved his hand, letting it pass.

"I mean, I honestly don't understand what parents would leave their crippled son by himself without a home? I guess they thought he could stay at St. Mungo's, but really, it would be a nightmare for someone in a Hover-chair!"

Harry nodded in agreement, finally building the courage to ask what he had been wondering all along. "How did Ernie end up in the chair anyways? I don't remember seeing him in the hospital wing."

Hannah paused, running her hand through Ted's hair. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft. "He saved my life.

"See, at the battle I got cornered by some crazy death eater. He kept shouting crap about 'punishing the wicked magic-stealers' or something. I guess he thought I was a muggle-born. So he started sending cutting spells at me, and for a bit I was able to deflect 'em, but…I wasn't quick enough, and he broke through my shield. Started cutting me up like crazy, shouting more crap about pureblood redemption. I couldn't reach my wand, couldn't even stand up. Then, our of nowhere, I see this mass of curly hair and freckles attack, screaming, 'DON'T TOUCH MY FRIEND YOU SADISTIC LITTLE BITCH!'

"I looked up to find Ernie had jumped onto the death eater's back, stabbing him with slicing spells of his own. Before I could grab my wand the death eater had thrown Ernie into a wall with some powerful blasting spell, mixed with a misfired curse from another duel. Neville Longbottom helped pull me up and we took down the bastard together. Then he helped me drag Ernie into a hidden nook behind a tapestry. I couldn't get him to the hospital wing until you-know-who called off the death eaters so you could give yourself up. By then, the magic from the unknown curse had soaked into the fracture in his spine so much that the healers could fix it."

Harry stood in stunned silence, soaking up Hannah's story. He had never known the "wimps" of the school had so much courage deep down. He supposed that came from the Hufflepuff loyalty.

"I owe him so much…and my own grandmother wouldn't even let me start to repay him…that's why I wouldn't let her fix my scars. If Ernie is going to be permanently marked by the battle, so am I."

A cough sounded from the doorway, where Ernie and Andromeda were listening to Hannah's tale. Ernie floated over to his best friend, an amazed look on his face.

"Han? Is that true? You don't owe me anything. Really…" He grabbed her hand, pulling her down to kneel at his level.

"Of course I do, Ern. You gave up your legs to save me. It's the least I can do."

He smiled sadly, taking her hand in both of his. "I would have died for you, Han. I'm proud to ride in this chair as long as you're walking next to me."

The hover chair wobbled dangerously as Hannah threw herself at the boy. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she kissed his cheek roughly, pulling the stunned wizard into a tight hug.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, you know that, right?" Harry bounced Teddy as he and Andromeda watched the heart-felt moment in front of them.

'Dromeda clapped Harry's shoulder, smiling widely. "See? What did I tell you? Hufflepuffs make everything better!"

Notes: Yes, Ernie did call a male death eater a bitch. I call my guy friends bitches all the time. It's fun.

Yes, the Hufflepuffs are quite foul-mouthed. They cant all be sweet and innocent.

Yes, wizards have very limited menus. I figured the British wizards are pretty close-minded(hello, Voldemort!), so I doubted they would eat much past medieval foods. Spaghetti just didn't seem like something that would be in their cookbooks. Same with hamburgers and pizza and such. Maybe the American wizards eat stuff like that. I feel like some countries(i.e. Canada, Japan, Mexico) would be more in touch with the surrounding muggle cultures while some(I.e. England, Germany, China) would not. Just my opinion. I'm not JKR(gasp, a disclaimer of sorts!), I don't know anything for sure.

Also, in case you're wondering(and I don't put it in later), Hannah is a maid at the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
